


First Impressions

by the_only_education_worth_having



Category: Actor - Fandom, American Actor, RPF - Fandom, US RPF
Genre: Caught, Established Relationship, Family, First Impressions, Grinding, Kissing, Love, Requested Fic N
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Reader meets the Evans clan
Relationships: Chris Evans/Reader, Chris Evans/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	First Impressions

There was a clatter from downstairs which woke you up. You stirred from sleep and cracked your eyes open before you heard another noise. You and your boyfriend, Chris, had gotten back late from the platform launch and had fallen asleep in the early hours and slept right through til now, which your phone informed you was 12.09 pm. You heard movement from below and figuring it was Chris’ rambunctious dog Dodger you decided to go downstairs and investigate. He was probably antsy and wanting to pee or eat. After heaving Chris’ heavy arm off of your torso you slipped out from the bed and padded quietly across the room trying not to wake him, he had worked so hard on this new project and had been so anxious for it to go right you decided to let him sleep. 

As you made your way downstairs you heard more noises, which didn’t sound like Dodger. For starters, you could hear movement in the kitchen and Dodger had come bounding to the bottom step of the landing when you came downstairs. He was excited, jumping about and wagging his tail leading you to the noise. You walked downstairs and into the kitchen to find three women and a boy stood there. They were dishing out groceries from an open shopping bag and chatting and looked up to see you loitering in the doorway. Four sets of eyes scanned you curiously as you recoiled in embarrassment as you looked down to be reminded that you hadn’t really dressed for bed last night and now you were stood in your boyfriend’s kitchen in front of four strangers in a short top and skimpy underwear. 

‘Well good morning,’ the man said, ‘aren’t you just the cutest kept secret ever.’

‘Scott,’ scolded the older of the women. Scott. Chris’ brother of course. They looked so alike you were surprised that it had taken you so long to click. As your eyes scanned the group you could see hints of Chris in all of them. You assumed that the older of the women was Lisa, Chris’ mom of whom you had come to know through the various cute stories Chris had told you over your time together. The other girls were his sisters you guessed and Scott, his brother. 

‘Hi,’ Lisa greeted, ‘sorry for the intrusion. Chris didn’t tell us he’d be having any guests.’

‘Oh it’s okay,’ you stammered with embarrassment, ‘don’t mind me I’ll just go and get him.’

And before the group could say anything else you bolted up the stairs and back into the bedroom. Chris was still spread eagle on his front snoring lightly as you clambered onto the bed and slapped him gently on the face as you whispered harshly, ‘Chris!’

‘Mmm,’ he stirred coming more to as you tapped him again.

‘Wake up!’

‘What’s the matter?’ he said coming round and rolling onto his back before shimming up the bed with a yawn.

‘The matter! The matter is that I’ve just gone and walked in on all your family half nude! Why didn’t you tell me they were coming,’ you said reliving the embarrassment once more. Chris’ eyes went big as the memory of Sunday brunch dawned on him and he winced. 

‘Babe, I’m so sorry I totally forgot what with the event and everything I just didn’t think about it. Are they here now?’ 

‘Yes! And I just walked in on them in this!’ you said gesturing to the outfit that would no doubt make a longlasting if not a good first impression. 

‘Come on it’s not that bad,’ he reasoned leaning forward to hold your hand, ‘they’ll probably think it’s funny.’

‘Well, I think it’s mortifying! Don’t even think I’m going anywhere downstairs today. I’m staying here and you can just go and enjoy your brunch!’ you said pulling the sheets up over your head and sinking into the mattress. You could hear Chris chuckling through the thick cotton layers at your dramatic behaviour.

‘Come on baby,’ he said, ‘I’ll promise I’ll be just as embarrassing when I meet your folks.’ 

‘Trust me you don’t want to meet my family,’ you said though it was muffled. 

‘Well, I’ll do something to make it up to you then,’ he said pulling you up towards him. You moved though unwillingly and came to sit in his lap as his hands came to hold you by your hips. His lips skittered across your jaw bone and down your neck as his hands skittered around the hem of your shirt. As he caressed you you relented and leant down to kiss him matching pace almost immediately. You could feel him getting excited underneath you, his erection growing under his boxer shorts. You ground down against him earning a moan just as there was a bang from behind you which stopped you in your tracks. 

The two of your peered behind you to find Scott stood in the doorway watching the two of you with a smirk on his face. Before you could stop yourself you started to try and explain and you babbled, ‘it isn’t what it looks like!’ Chris snorted but tried to disguise it as a cough as you glared at him, ‘okay...maybe it is..’

‘Well this is awkward,’ Scott chuckled, ‘Mom wants you downstairs soon. Don’t worry I’ll tell her your coming.’ 

As he left you heard him chuckling so you turned towards Chris and flopped your forehead into the crook of Chris’ neck in embarrassment you felt as if you wanted the ground to swallow you whole. 

Families. Who’d have them?


End file.
